


Never Truly Healed

by TragicWriter01



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapy, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWriter01/pseuds/TragicWriter01
Summary: Jennifer Jareau and Celeste Gonzalez have one thing in common. They have their pasts that not very many people know about. They form a bond that they never knew would blossom from their sessions together. Here's an AU where the BAU members are therapists and not FBI Agents.





	1. One Day at a Time

**JJ's POV**

"How are you feeling today, Celeste?"

I would ask this young woman that same question, every week. If she responded negatively, I'd ask her to list three bad things that happened throughout the week. But if she responded positively, I'd ask her to list three  _good_ things that happened during the week.

This was our routine.

I have different routines with different clients, so every day is different in my office.

I know that not very many people are fans of therapy or even just the  _idea_ of talking to a complete stranger about whatever's bothering them.

In my line of work, I realize that everyone has their own inner demons. They have their own scars, physical and mental.

Ironically, peoples' inner demons are what makes them human.

For some, these demons bring out the best in people.

It's said that the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets, the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.

The kindest hearts…

This client of mine… her kindness was almost… incomparable.

She never felt the need to give cards to me or anything. Her kindness was just… there. I could definitely feel it.

She certainly was… something else.

* * *

I was spending a few minutes reviewing some of my clients' case files. I look up at the clock in my office and noticed it was nearly 12pm.

I shut the file folder and stash it in my desk drawer. Just as I'm doing that, Emily walks into my office. She smiles at me.

"Ready to go, Jay?"

"Ugh, I'm starving," I groan as I grab my purse. My best friend holds the door open for me. I give a smile and walk ahead of Emily. Passing by the reception desk, I give our secretary, Penelope, a smile.

"Heading out to lunch, ladies?"

"Hold down the fort for us, will you?"

Pen smiled. "Eyes like a hawk," she jokes. "Nothing's gonna get past me." Emily and I share a laugh.

"You're the best, Penny," Emily grins.

"Try not to have  _too_ much fun without me, guys." I giggle at that.

"Oh, we won't."

"We promise, Penelope."

* * *

**At Lunch**

The atmosphere of this place always puts me at ease. Caring for my son as a widow can take its toll on me. So, it's always nice to have these outings with Emily on our breaks from work.

We happily chatted, eating our lunch and enjoying each other's company.

Sitting across from me, Emily peers down at my wedding band.

"If you're thinking of striking up a conversation based off of what you're looking at right now…" I gave her a death glare. "… take my advice:  _don't_." Emily laughed. "I mean it, Emily."

"But, JJ… It's been a  _year_." I stayed tight-lipped, not saying a word. "You haven't  _once_ visited him."

"I  _know_ , Emily." I noticed Emily lean away from me, seeing my agitation sink in. I pursed my lips, not wanting to be angry at my friend. "Listen, this is the absolute  _last thing_ that I want to talk about today, so please just… respect that, okay?"

Emily peers at me before finally raising her hands in defeat.

"Alright. Fine, you win." I suppress a chuckle. "I won't pry anymore."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling softly.

Over Emily's shoulder, I see a young couple that comes to sit at the booth behind us. They didn't look any older than maybe their early twenties. The young man gestures for his girlfriend to slide into the booth.

"Ladies first," he says with a wink.

"Why thank you," she smiles.

I smile sadly towards the couple. Emily turns her head slightly, following my eyes. Seeing this couple somehow brought me back to when… Will and I…

I bit down on my lip, holding back the tears. Emily frowns and looks at me.

"Jayje, are you okay?"

I blink back the tears and shake my head.

"N-No, I-I'm…" I take a breath, letting my shoulders drop. "I-I'm just… gonna use the restroom really quickly." Emily nodded.

"Go ahead."

I nodded and stood up from the booth, quickly slipping out. I calmly make my way to the restroom. I open the door, relieved to see that no one was there. I quickly stepped into a stall and closed the door before I hunched down. My head in my hands, I silently cried. I think of my late husband. I think of my son.

I thought back to what Emily said.

_"It's been a year."_

A whole 365 days… since Will's death in the line of duty.

Just the thought of it being that long made me sob harder. The love of my life…

_Oh, Will… I miss you so much…_

About five minutes had gone by, but those minutes had felt like hours. I decided to compose myself and wipe the tears from my eyes. Finally having regained my composure, I stand up and open the stall door. A young woman suddenly jolts in front of the mirror. She had wavy, light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a maroon blouse that fit slimly underneath her dark-grayish cardigan.

This was the young woman that was in the booth behind Emily and I. She leaned off of the sink and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered. "I… I didn't think anyone else was in here." I smiled softly, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it." I stepped over to the sink beside her. I turned the faucet on before gathering some water in my hands and lightly splashing some of it onto my face. I blew a breath and grabbed a paper towel. I gently cleared my face of the water. I glanced at the girl's expression. "Was that your boyfriend out there?"

"Yeah." She turns the faucet on and runs her hands through the water. I glanced at her and notice her peering down at my hands. "Were you with your wife?"

I furrow my brow.  _Is she talking about my ring?_

I look at my ring. I realize what she meant.

"Haha, no, she's just a friend from work." She nodded. "I, uh…" I purse my lips. "I… had a husband." The girl frowned.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I smiled sadly, shaking my head. "I… I don't know if this means anything, but… if you learn to take it one day at a time…" she smiled. "it'll get better." I pursed my lips, nodding. "Nice meeting you. Take care."

She walked off out of the restroom. I gave myself a good, long look in the mirror.

_A few deep breaths and you can go back out there, Jennifer. Emily's waiting._

First breath. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Second breath. Through the nose. Through the mouth. In. Out.

Finally letting my shoulders drop, I turned towards the restroom door, my head held high.

_One day at a time…_


	2. Here Goes Everything

**Celeste's POV**

"…leste… Celeste, it's time to wake up, honey."

"Mmm…"

I groaned and stirred awake, turning over onto my back. I rub the sand out of my eyes and let out a small yawn. I slowly open my eyes to see my sister, Jacquelyn, at my bedside. Another yawn leaves my lips. She giggles.

"Good morning, Cel."

"Morning, Jacqui," I said tiredly. She brushed a strand of hair away from my forehead before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on it. "What time is it?"

She reached over for my phone that sat on my nightstand. She pursed her lips.

"It's nearly 8:40." I groaned, wanting to curl back into bed. "Do you want me to drop you off to class, or…?"

"No… I can take the bus." I lazily sat up out of bed, stretching. "You have to take care of things around the house, anyway…" She handed me my phone and I smiled gratefully. "But, would you be able to pick me up…?" My sister chuckled.

"Silly, I  _am_  picking you up today. Remember? We have that appointment." I heaved a sigh. "Did you forget?" I laughed, glancing away from my sister.

"To be honest, I was hoping  _you_ would." Jacquelyn gave me an incredulous look.

"Cel, really?"

"Do I really  _have_ to go?" I whined.

"Yes! That shouldn't even be a question at this point!" I pursed my lips, not meeting my sister's eyes. "Celeste, you and I both know that  _avoiding_ this… isn't gonna do anything for you." Frustrated with myself, my eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, sweetie…" Jacquelyn pulled me close to her, rubbing my arm comfortingly. "You have to talk about this to  _someone_. Marie and Leana  _gave_ you this information because they  _knew_ you needed this. You can't just turn this down." I blinked my eyes, letting the tears stream down my cheeks. I buried my head in Jacquelyn's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me. I sniffled and leaned off of her.

"Okay… Yeah, you're right, Jacqui. I have to… keep it together." Jacquelyn pursed her lips.

"Just pray about it, okay?" I lent her a small smile, nodding. She pressed her forehead to mine. "And know that I am  _always_ here for you."

"I know."

She presses a kiss to my forehead before finally leaning off of my bed.

"Make your bed, freshen up and come have breakfast, alright?" I nodded.

"I'll see you in the kitchen."

* * *

**At the Independent Living Center**

Taking a breath, I opened the door. I peeked inside, breathing a sigh of relief.  _Looks like I didn't interrupt anything._ I blew a breath and set my backpack down onto the couch. I sign in at the front counter and jump at the voice behind me.

"Good morning, Celeste." My mentor, Marie, comes over smiling at me.

Marie is the supervisor of this place, the Independent Living Center. It's an agency that helps adults with… special needs, find employment. The ILC has classes that clients can take to gain the skills needed for the workforce.

I cover up my anxiety with a smile.

"Good morning, Marie."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"It was good, yeah." I could feel the suspicion in her eyes as she stared at me. "Is there something on your mind?"

I nibble on my bottom lip, wringing my hands.

"Actually, would I be able to speak to you and Leana, in private?" Marie furrowed her brow for a minute before gesturing for me to follow her.

"I'll see if Leana is available." Leana is my instructor and case manager. She makes sure that I'm following up on certain things regarding the classes I'm taking. "Just wait in my office, okay?" I gave a nod and found myself gripping at my cardigan. I quietly stepped into Marie's office. I sat down in front of her desk. I close my eyes.

_A few deep breaths and you can get through this, Celeste… You're just giving them an update, that's all. Nothing to be anxious about…_

First breath. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Second breath. Through the nose. Through the mouth. In. Out.

Finally letting my shoulders drop, I turn my head, seeing Marie escort Leana inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Celeste," Leana greeted, sitting beside me.

"Hi, Leana…"

Marie sat herself down at her desk.

"Alright, so, talk to us, Celeste. What's goin' on?"

I nervously glance between my two mentors and clench my fists on my lap. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned in my seat to see Leana giving an encouraging smile.

"It's just us here, sweetie."

"Just breathe…"

I blew a breath. "To be honest, I don't even know why I'm nervous about this, but…" I pursed my lips. "I'll be meeting with… my therapist today… after class. My sister will be picking me up for my… my session."

"So you took what we said into consideration?" Marie asked. I smiled softly, nodding.

"That's wonderful, Celeste."

"We're proud of you." I blushed.

"Well, I have you both to thank for this, honestly." My mentors gave me endearing smiles. "Marie, Leana, you guys… practically saved my life."

Marie chuckled.

"Please don't give us all the praise, Celeste."

"It was your bravery that's led you to this point." I laughed.

"But if you hadn't convinced me to call 911, I… I probably would've just kept this to myself." I gave them both a smile. "Seriously, if there was any way that I could repay you, I swear, I would."

"Don't even think about that right now, Celeste," Marie interjected.

"For now, just focus on your classes, alright?"

"Right," I replied with a nod. I pursed my lips.

"Was there anything else that you were concerned about?" I bit down on my lip, clenching my fists again.

"I'm just… like I said, a little nervous about… meeting my therapist…"

"That's completely normal," Marie said.

"Mm-hm."

"Just go about your day, maybe go out into the garden if you're feeling, y'know, anxious." Marie lent me a smile. "And, remember, our doors are always open if you ever wanna talk." I gave a soft smile, nodding.

"Okay, but once I exit this program and I finally get a job, I  _will_ repay you both. I promise." My mentors giggled at that.

"We'll look forward to that, then," Leana grinned.

"Definitely."

I love these women. They're my mentors because, in the year that I've been at the ILC, they've taught me  _so_ much and have helped me grow both professionally  _and_ personally. I have the utmost respect for them both and am forever grateful to them.

* * *

"Alright, that counts as the end of class, everyone," Leana says, dismissing us. "You're free to go."

"Thanks, Leana."

"You're welcome."

I was putting my binder in my backpack and stood up to leave the classroom, when Leana stopped me, tapping my shoulder.

"What's up, Leana?"

She lent a smile.

"Try to have a good rest of your day, okay?" I purse my lips, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Good luck." I receive a text from Jacquelyn, telling me she's waiting for me outside. "Please update us tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

I exit through the door and blew a quick breath. I see Jacquelyn waving at me from her car window. I give a nervous smile and wave back, heading over to her. I open the passenger door, sighing as I sat in the passenger seat.

"You think you're ready, baby?" I heaved a sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with." Jacqui gave a nod and started driving. I pull my earphones out of my pocket and plug them into my phone. I try to drown my anxiety out by listening to music. I close my eyes to rest.

_Here goes everything…_


	3. First Impression

My sister pulled up in the parking structure of the building. She parked and turned the car off. She turned and gave me a smile.

"You ready to do this?" All of a sudden, my heart started to beat out of my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I pressed my hand to my chest. My heartbeat quickened even more. I took a few deep breaths, hunching over in the passenger seat. I felt Jacquelyn's hand rub my back comfortingly. "Do you wanna say a prayer first?" I looked up at her. She lent me a soft smile. I bit down on my lip and nodded. I sat up and leaned back into the seat. Jacquelyn took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Dear Lord, we come to you right now to ask that you give my sister the courage and strength that she needs for today's therapy session. Bless her therapist with your salvation, whoever they may be. Celeste is a very… fragile soul, and she tends to… break easily, but she knows that you are always there to pick up the pieces, Father. And, dear God, I thank you for giving her Marie, Leana, and her boyfriend, James. They've all been her support and continue to show that my sister is and always will be, truly loved. You've shown her that she is  _not alone_ , Lord. And she never will be. Thank you for sending your angels to protect my beloved sister. We can't thank you enough, Father. We love you. Amen."

"Amen," I whispered. I blew a breath, leaning off of the seat. "Thank, Sis. I really needed that."

"Anything for you, my love." Jacquelyn leans over and places a kiss to my cheek. She embraces me, squeezing my shoulders. "Ready now?" I gave a nod.

"Yeah…"

* * *

We went into the waiting room and I could literally feel the air thicken. Jacquelyn kept her grip on my hand, pulling me over to the reception desk. I looked around nervously at the room. It was pretty cramped. I tried to settle my breathing when Jacquelyn tapped my shoulder.

"Sign in, honey." She handed the pen to me and I wrote my name down. I glanced at the receptionist and managed a soft smile. She grinned back at me.

"I love your necklace," she said, complimenting me. "It's really pretty."

"… Thanks."

This woman seemed very… vibrant. She had curly blond hair and pink, wide framed glasses. Her smile seemed contagious. The vibe I got from this woman was the complete opposite of the entire environment in this stuffy office.

"Miss Jareau will be with you in a moment, okay? Just take a seat." Jacquelyn nodded and pulls me back over to the waiting room. We sit down in some of the chairs. Problem was, I couldn't sit still to save my life. I kept bouncing my leg. Noticing this, Jacquelyn pursed her lips and placed a comforting hand on my thigh. Hunched over in my seat, I look up at my sister.

"Do you want some water?" she asked, nodding over to the water jug dispenser in the corner of the room. I swallowed hard, finally realizing how parched I was. I cleared my throat and nodded. Jacquelyn gave me a soft smile and pecked my forehead. She stood up and went to grab a cup of water for me.

About ten minutes pass, and I hear a voice.

"Celeste?"

I was on my phone for those ten minutes. I look up from my phone and I see… Wait.

Blonde hair, blue eyes…

"Do I know you?" I suddenly asked, narrowing my eyes. The woman got a good look at me and pursed her lips, nodding.

"Yes, you do." My eyes widened. She waved me inside. "Come into my office."

Jacquelyn nudged my shoulder.

"You know her?" she whispered.

"I, uh, ran into her in the restroom when I went out with James." She slowly nodded, glancing at the woman in the waiting room doorway.

"Tell me more about it when we get home."

"Okay."

She placed her hand on top of mine. She pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Sis."

"I love you, too."

All of a sudden, I felt my chest tighten once I stood up from the chair. My hands started getting clammy with every step I took.

 _Gosh, Celeste, keep it together! It's… It's_ normal  _for you to feel like this, but don't make it so_ freaking  _obvious!_

I mentally berated myself for a few seconds before I was finally inside this woman's office.

"So, you already know  _my_ name," I said, sitting myself down in the seat across from her. "I assume you're 'Miss Jareau'?" She grabbed a clipboard from her desk.

"That's Jennifer or JJ to you, Celeste," she smirked. She held out her hand.

"Okay, then. … Jennifer." I reached my hand out and shook hers.

"It's nice to formally meet you." I pulled my hand away and pursed my lips, nodding.

"Same to you."

"Okay, so… this is just gonna be a quick session, because… if I remember correctly, you mentioned over the phone that you just wanted an assessment of what you feel you may have, right?" I nodded. "Okay… Can you tell me what your hobbies are?"

"Writing — creative and poetry — singing, and… playing video games."

"What kind of games d'you like?"

"Role-playing games, racing games, rhythm games, and puzzle games." Jennifer smiled at that.

"My son's really been getting into puzzle games lately." I laughed.

"How old is your son?"

"He's four. And,  _I'm_ the one asking the questions here," she teased. I giggled, grinning.

_Looks like I was worried for nothing! Not even ten minutes in, and I'm already laughing! I'd say that's progress. I have this. I can do this. I'm making an awesome first impression and I think Jennifer's gonna get to like me._

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Okay, from everything you've told me, these factors are very much the symptoms of anxiety disorder. So, what's gonna happen is, every week that we meet, we'll just work on some ways to cope with your anxiety, alright?"

"Okay."

Jennifer leaned over her desk.

"I just wanna end on this note. If there's ever  _anything_ you feel uncomfortable talking to me about, I won't force you. Just take your time with it. And since this is your first time in therapy, remember that it's important to take things slow. Just make sure that you come  _every week_ , alright?"

"Okay," I replied, nodding. Jennifer smiled, satisfied.

"You said you're available every… Wednesday?" I nodded. "Alright, make sure you pencil in for next Wednesday morning, then."

"Yes, ma'am."


	4. Just Breathe

"So… how did it go?"

Jacquelyn and I sat around the kitchen island, drinking tea. She knows that it calms me down.

"I… I told her about how I've been feeling… anxious lately. How I've had some trouble sleeping at night, how I sometimes lose my appetite. How I have this… this  _voice_ in my head, just spewing… negative slurs at me, constantly." My sister raised her eyebrows.

"Did you happen to tell her about…?" she trailed off. I sigh heavily when she shakes her head. I drop my head low. "Cel, you  _cannot_ keep what happened to you, bottled up." My sister vehemently shakes her head, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm just… not ready, Jacqui." Her head shoots up at me. "How soon would you tell someone that you were sexually assaulted by a complete  _stranger_?" Jacquelyn seems to realize what I just said as her eyes go wide. Her lip quivers and her eyes well up with tears. She goes around the island to wrap me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Celeste…" she whispered. "I… I'm so sorry…" She's at a loss for words as I wrap my arms around her waist, clinging to her.

"You… You weren't there when it happened…" I whisper.

"I know, I know, honey, and I…" She sobbed, holding me. "I'm truly, so sorry…!" We lean against the island and we both slid down to the floor, in each others' embrace.

* * *

Time goes by and it's about an hour and a half later. Things quieted down for a bit before Jacquelyn ran her hand through my hair.

"… I'm hungry," I mumbled. Jacqui tries to stifle a laugh.

"Wanna help me with dinner?" I shyly nod into her chest. I feel her lips in my hair as she kisses my head. She helps me up off the floor. "What are you thinking we should make?"

"… Spaghetti and meatballs."

"And for dessert?"

I think for a second.

"Mmm, either chocolate-chip cookies or fudge brownies." Jacqui licks her lips, nodding approvingly.

"How 'bout both?" My eyes widen at her idea. "We can make a dozen of each.

"Seriously?" I laugh. Jacqui shrugs.

"Whatever's leftover, you can bring to class tomorrow."

"Okay, then."

Jacqui looked at the clock in the kitchen for the time. 4:45pm.

"Mom's gonna be home soon, so we better get started."

* * *

It's been a little over an hour and the batch of brownies are finished.

I step over to the oven, slipping the oven mitts on. I open the oven and glance at Jacqui as she checks on the spaghetti. She gives a nod.

"It's simmering really well. Want a taste?" As I'm getting the brownies out of the oven, I give her an enthusiastic nod. I went over to the stove as she scoops a bit of the spaghetti sauce onto a wooden spoon. "Careful," she warns me. "It's hot." I blow on the spoon a few times before bringing my lips to the tip of it, letting the sauce coat my mouth. I smile before licking my lips. Jacqui giggled. "That good, huh?"

"Try it." I scoop up a bit of the sauce for her to try. I bring it to her lips. She tastes it and sighs contently.

"Oh, my gosh."

"Right?" Jacqui holds her fist up.

"Good teamwork right there." I laugh and bump my fist with hers. "Nice work, little sister." I look at the clock. It's near 6:40pm. As if on cue, I hear the front door open.

"Hey, girls! I'm home!"

"Hey, Mama!" I cried.

"Hi, Mom!" Jacqui exclaimed, slipping her apron off and turning the stove off. She went over and hugged our Mom. "How was work today?"

"It was a lot, but by God's grace, I got it done." I took my apron off and went over to hug Mom.

"That's great, Mom."

"It smells fantastic in here. Did you girls cook?" I nodded happily.

"I'll set the table. You're gonna  _love_ it, Mama, trust us."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into dinner (after saying grace) and my Mom, sister and I are laughing our heads off talking about a TV show that Jacqui saw the other day.

Once the laughter died down, Mom looks over at me.

"So, how was class today, Celeste?" I pursed my lips, nodding.

"It was good. I'm keeping up."

"And, did you make it to that appointment?"

"Yeah," Jacqui answered. "I picked her up from class like you asked me to." I pursed my lips, glancing to my Mom, but not meeting her eyes.

"How did it go?"

"It was… nerve-wracking, but once I got some of the answers I've been wondering about, I… felt a bit better."

"That's good. I'm proud of you, sweetie." Mom reaches over and takes my hand. I look at her with a soft smile, returning her grip on my hand.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

_I'm suddenly surrounded by darkness. I look around and don't see a single shrivel of light anywhere._

_"Mom? Jacqui? Where are you guys?" All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by all of my loved ones. Aunts, uncles, my cousins, James, Jacqui, even Marie, and Leana. I grin seeing all of the smiling faces around me. The next second, in the corner of this dark space, I see…_ him  _standing outside the circle of my family and friends. He reaches his arm out. My eyes widen when I notice what's in his other hand. A knife._

_He grabs the first person in the circle. Mom. He wraps her in a headlock and_ stabs  _her stomach._

_"No! Mommy! No!" I shriek._

_I try to run to her. But my legs are numb. I can't move from the spot that I'm in. It's like my legs are paralyzed. I scream for him to stop hurting everyone._

_"Leave them alone! Don't touch my family, you_ beast _!"_

_He murders my family, my friends, my love, my mentors. Soon, I'm surrounded by a flood of blood and bodies. I'm on the floor, sobbing violently. I wrap my arms around myself, completely vulnerable. I whimper everyone's names._

_"God… Lord, please, help me…"_

_My head low, I glance to my right hand and my eyes widened._

_When did that knife get in my hand?!_

_I quickly look up to see_ him _, leering down at me. The next second, I see the most horrifying thing I've seen._

_The monster that raped my innocence and just murdered my entire family and loved ones right in front of me…_ smiles _. He_ smiles  _this eerie smile._

_I'm still staring blankly at him. I feel my right arm raising with the knife._

_I can't do this anymore… I just want this all to go away… I want it all… to end._

_I slit my throat._

* * *

My eyes nearly fly out of their sockets. I put my hand to my chest. My heart is racing. And before I know it… I can barely breathe. The anxiety is kicking in. I can feel it. I quietly sit up out of my bed. I reach over to my nightstand to grab my phone to check the time. 3:37am. I blew a breath and close my eyes.

_Deep breaths, Celeste, deep breaths… It was just a dream… Just breathe and it'll all go away… Just breathe, just…_

I open my eyes and in the darkness of my room, I see…  _him_ in the reflection of the mirror on my dresser. My eyes widen and I scream at the top of my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this so far!


End file.
